


Hello

by evangelicalarry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Original Character(s), Relationship(s), Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelicalarry/pseuds/evangelicalarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little story inspired by a friend's dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello

I sat on the bench, as I did every afternoon. I would count the people as they walked by and sometimes I would make up stories about them in my head. The tall guy that always wears nice suits and carries a briefcase? He is a lawyer, and he's really good at arguing his way into winning the case. The short lady with the bright glasses who always flaunts a smile? She is a preschool teacher and sometimes gets annoyed with her kids, but she sticks with it because she loves every  
second of it. What about that old lady who walks her Dalmatian everyday? She used to be a prestigious dog show competitor, she has walls of trophies at home. I could go on, but you get the point.

Sometimes it gets lonely sitting alone everyday. I see couples walk by. Talking, smiling, holding hands. Some of them have little kids who shout and run around but always stay by the parent's side. Some have tattoos and piercings all over and like to hold their head up high because the world can't stop them. Some walk nervously but you know they feel comfortable when they hold each others hand.

Today I noticed a couple of girls walking together. It was obvious they were dating, they way they held hands and were smiling as if all of the world's problems had suddenly vanished into thin air. The short one had long, curly brown hair, she wore a stylish outfit and had colorful lipstick on. The tall one had medium length purple-ish hair - it seemed to turn more purple the longer you stared at it - and she had thick framed glasses that made her face look like it was molded by angels.

I watched as the short girl looked up at the tall girl, like if the tall girl wasn't there her world would be nothing. It was beautiful, the way their strides matched up and the way their hands fit together the way a key fits perfectly into it's lock - because they were made for each other.

Day after day i would see them walk together. They always had bright smiles. The short girl would look toward the ground because you could tell she was a little shy, but that didn't stop her from wearing bright colors and flashy outfits. The taller girl would always look down at her with care in her eyes and her hair was always perfectly styled. You could tell they felt safe with each other.

This went on for a few weeks. Everyday they were walking, talking, smiling. But today was different. They were still walking and holding hands, but they had smug looks on their faces and wouldn't even spare a glance. I knew something was wrong.

They got to the corner of the street, only a few feet down from the bench. I heard the tall girl say goodbye, they had to split ways because they worked a few blocks away from each other in different directions from their common path. The short girl looked up at her with a sad glint in her eye and said "I love you, we can talk about this later." The tall girl started walking and the short one lingered around for a minute to watch her go away.

I walked up to her, with a little bit of wonder and concern. Gesturing toward the taller girl I said "is that your girlfriend?"

Her mouth shifted into a smile. "That's my wife."

"Well I noticed that even when you were fighting you held her hand, I've never seen something like that before."

Her face settled, "well that's what you do when you truly love somebody." I smiled and wished her and her wife luck in life and we parted ways.

I sat down, feeling quite alone again. Everyday I sat alone but today it really sunk in. A few minutes passed after my encounter with the shorter girl. I was again watching the people pass by, when out of no where a tall man with dark hair and bright eyes accompanied by long eyelashes sat down next to me. I glanced over to him, sort of in shock since no one ever sits next to me on the bench. I looked up to him and we made eye contact. His mouth formed into a stunning smile the moment we looked at each other. He could barely speak (and neither could I for that matter). All he could get out was a tiny "Hello."


End file.
